Je veux une explication
by FunGay
Summary: Après l'épisode 12 de la saison 2, Steve est énervé contre Danny pour avoir vu Lori dans sa chambre d'hôtel menotté à elle.


_Après l'épisode 12 de la saison 2, Steve est énervé contre Danny pour avoir vu Lori dans sa chambre d'hôtel menotté à lui. _

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui, Steve ? »

« Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix ! »

Sur ces mots, il s'enferma dans son bureau en fermant les volets. Je me tournai vers mes collègues, bouche-bée.

« J'ai fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas au fil de la journée ? »

« J'en sais rien, cousin. T'as remarqué quelque chose ? »

« Bah non, il est comme ça depuis ce matin »

« En revanche chez moi, il allait bien. Enfin au début. »

Les cousins se mirent à parler au même moment « Au début ? »

« Oui. Au début, tout allait bien puis à un moment, je l'ai senti distant mais sans plus donc je n'ai pas vraiment cherché pourquoi »

« Il n'y a rien eu entre vous ? Un coup de fil aux autres ? »

« Bah non même pas. Et puis merde, il me soûle avec ses crise, lui. On n'est pas à sa merci ! »

J'en avais tellement marre que je suis partis dans mon bureau en claquant la porte. Puis deux minutes après, Steve sortit de sont bureau. Il alla voir les cousins comme si de rien n'était. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se dirigea vers ma porte en l'ouvrant brusquement.

« Dépêche, on a une enquête à finir ! »

Il referma violamment comme il l'avait fait quelque temps au part avant. Je sortis à contre cœur de mon bureau et je me tournai vers la salle centrale. Steve était déjà parti. Kono et Chin me regardèrent avec un sourire désolé et je pu lire un '' Courage '' de la part de Kono.

Quelques heures après, l'enquête fut enfin terminée. Je rentrais chez moi et m'endormit directement. Dans la nuit, je me levais et regardais l'heure. Quand je vis qu'il était 3h00 du matin, je soupirais. Et voilà ! Je n'arrivais plus à trouver le sommeil. N'arrêtant pas de penser à Steve et de son comportement de la veille, je décidais d'avoir des réponses a mes questions. Je pris ma voiture et me dirigea vers sa maison. Arrivé enfin à destination, je frappais trois coups secs.

« Steve ! Ouvre-moi immédiatement la porte ou je la fais sauter avec tes grenades qui sont dans ma voiture ! »

Il ouvrit la porte encore plus brusquement.

« Putain Danny, tu as vu l'heure ? Il est 3h40 du mat' ! »

Je le forcais à se reculer pour me laisser passer et m'avançait vers son salon. Il me suivit. Je me plantais devant lui.

« Bon maintenant Steve, tu vas me dire exactement ce que tu as contre moi ? »

« C'est quoi que tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase fous-moi la paix ? »

Mauvais départ, il commençait déjà à s'énerver.

« Écoute-moi bien Daniel parce ce que je ne me répéterais pas une seconde fois. Je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas eu une explication, d'accord ? Et si cela veux dire que je dois camper dans ton jardin, je le ferais ! Okay ? »

« Non Steven laisse-moi ! Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire. MAINTENANT DEGAGE ! »

« UNE EXPLICATION DANNY, une simple EXPLICATION ! »

« Va rejoindre Lori. Elle doit t'attendre ! »

« Lori ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans notre discussion ? »

« Vas-y, tu me soûle, là ! »

« Oh mon dieu ! Me dit pas que ... Non impossible ... Toi ? »

« Mais finis tes phrase ! Et puis, ne t'imagine rien ! Okay ? »

« Mais tout s'explique maintenant ! Mais merde Steve ! Je t'ai dis qu'il y a rien eu entre nous ! »

« Ca, c'est ce que tu as dis ! »

« Moi qui aurais pensé que nous deux ... Enfin bref, si c'est ce que je pense, va la rejoindre. Elle doit t'attendre. Elle ne voit que toi. »

Je sentais les larmes monter. Moi qui espérait qu'un jour, on pourrait avoir plus que de l'amitié, je m'étais complètement trompé. Ce n'était qu'à sens unique. Ca me faisait tellement mal que je décidais de partir. Je m'interdisais de craquer devant lui. Sur ces mots, je me dirigeais vers l'entrée mais je sentis une main se poser sur mon poignet qui me fit me retourner.

« Nous ? Comment ça Danno ? »

« Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! Va la rejoindre !»

« Non attend. Tu crois que ... Moi ? Lori ? Non Danny, tu n'y es pas du tout là ! »

« Arrête de mentir McGarett ! »

« Écoute-moi Daniel William. Oui, j'ai était jaloux quand je vous ai vu ensemble mais ... »

« Donc tu l'avoues ! Elle te plaît »

« C'EST TOI DANIEL ! LA PERSONNE QUE J'AIMERAIS REJOINDRE, C'EST TOI ! »

Sur ces mots, il me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa. Je répondis immédiatement. A bout de souffle, on se sépara.

« Pourquoi toute cette histoire, Steve? »

« J'ai pas supporté de te voir avec elle. Même si vous n'avez rien fait, ça m'a mis hors de moi. Je t'aime. »

« Et elle alors ? J'ai bien vu tout vos regards, vos sourires, vos gestes. »

« Pour taire mes sentiments, je me suis attaqué à elle mais rien ne changeait au contraire. On aurait même dit que plus je voulais t'oublier mais mes sentiments se renforçait. »

« Je t'aime »

C'est trois mots que j'ai tant essayé de lui dire venait de sortir d'un seul coup. Je me rapprochais et l'embrassa. C'était comme une promesse. La promesse que je n'étais qu'à lui.

Le lendemain Steve me déposa au bureau et parti à son rendez-vous avec le gouverneur. Le sourire aux lèvres, je me dirigeais à la salle centrale pour rejoindre Kono et Chin.

« Ça va mieux, on dirait ? » Me demanda Chin.

« Oui, on a pu s'expliquer correctement »

« Heureusement. Je n'aurais pas supporté une journée de plus comme hier » Continua Kono.

Je souris à Kono quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. C'était mon homme.

« Hey ! Comment allez-vous, les cousins ? »

« On va bien, merci » Répond Chin.

Il me regarda et s'avança vers moi. Il m'embrassa sous les yeux de nos coéquipiers. Un peu sous le choc, je répondis seulement quelques secondes après. Je vis Kono sauter de joie

« Danny, t'aurais pu nous prévenir tout de même »

« Ca n'aurait pas été marrant » Répondit Steve en faisant son sourire diabolique. Sa main se posa naturellement sur ma taille.

« En tout cas, je suis heureux pour vous deux. Après tout ce temps à vous courir derrière … »

« Merci Chin ».

Je souris. Cette journée commençait parfaitement bien ?


End file.
